Here In Your Arms
by Chigirl
Summary: 50 kisses for Ichigo and Yoruichi! Chapter 3! Yaayyy!
1. Chapter 1

50 Kisses for Ichigo and Yoruichi

I do own Bleach. What else would I wash my whites with?

No I really don't own bleach!

This is an Ichigo and Yoruichi 50 kisses. My first bleach fic. Please enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was completely exhausted and right now nothing but his bed seemed to entice him. Not the smell of a excellently prepared home cooked meal, or the nice hot shower just begging for use would sway his decision to crash into his soft mattress and sleep for weeks on end. Nope indeed, 'cause being on twenty four hour hollow watch, darting from human world to the Seriety to aid with the Aizen situation, and preparing for college entrance examines would kill anyone. And the fact that Ichigo wasn't just _anyone_ was the only reason he'd maintained this overbearing juggling act for nearly three years.

Well, that wasn't only reason. He did have _help._

"Hey Love! You're just in time for dinner." He took in her smiling face and grinned in spite of himself. Maybe he could stay conscious for a few more hours.

He had spectacular _help!_

"Shihounin."

Letting his bag drop to the floor Ichigo closed his eyes. Taking a deep, relaxing breath he allowed the tension to drain from his shoulders.

'Finally home!' He thought with a grateful sigh. He'd been away for a whole month and only hoped that everything was as it were before he left. He was sick of this! Tired of always being on watch, and if wasn't fucking hollows, it was Aizen. It was only one thing keeping him from skipping out on everything, school and all.

_Shihounin_

He watched his Shihounin as she silently arranged their place settings, thinking all the while that it had been entirely too long since he'd laid eyes on her. She'd hummed softly but didn't speak. It was an unspoken rule between them. One would give the other time to decompress after long, trying missions or hard days, only starting a conversation when said person was ready. That was one of things he loved the most about their relationship. They knew how to laugh and joke, as well as yell and cuss, but they also knew how to shut the fuck up after a hard day, and to Ichigo this was priceless.

With all the weariness that plagued him, the soul reaper/student pulled out his chair, plopping down ungracefully. Thankfully she didn't reprimand his bad manners or slouching form. His lover placed his plate in front of him gently, but before she could move away he grasped her hand pulling her pliant body against his seated one.

The tired boy, no young man, buried his face into her stomach trying to drink in as much of her essence as possible. The slender cool fingers running through his bright orange hair felt heavenly and nuzzled against her firmly. It was amazing how Yoruichi could put him at ease.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you missed me or something!" The Shihounin princess teased him smoothly then outright laughed at his playful glare and growl. Now that ice was broken, all she had to do was wait for him to start the conversation.

The pair ate in complete silence, allowing each other the time they needed to collect their thoughts and feelings. She knew what he was went through daily, and part of her loath the Soul Society for placing such burdens upon him. The other part of her blamed Kisuke for indulging a kid enough to send him after Rukia Kuchiki. Then again, they would have never met if her well meaning (nosey bastard) best friend had not. They would have never become friends after rescuing the rouge soul reaper, and certainly not lovers during the rescue of Inoue.

After sometime Ichigo, reluctantly albeit, came to the realization that no one knew him better than _his_ Goddess of speed and while they weren't the perfect or even sensible pair, their life together worked. Plus she didn't bitch over every little thing, like most girlfriends tended to do. As long as he didn't leave his socks in the middle of the floor; he took out the trash; and there was a full carton of milk in the fridge at all times, their small two bed room flat remained one of his very rare(if not only) drama free zones.

When they had decided to become serious (she'd decided that he wasn't just another screw) it took about three months to get his own place, and another five to convince her that living with him wouldn't be so bad. Once they'd started he'd known that he would need his own space. One thing was for certain, Yoruichi was defiantly not Rukia, not temperament, or modesty, nor sensuality. His sisters were still quite young, his dad was a pervert, and he couldn't stomach the thought of Urahara (_the ex)_ seeing her revert back ever again.

"_From now on, when you go human, it better be in __**this**__ house!"_

"_Oh come on love, it's nothing he hasn't seen…or touched for that matter-_

"_Shihounin!" _

_They didn't talk for two whole weeks after that._

She looked over at him, and was surprised to find that he was already staring at her. It wasn't often that she'd go to such lengths, usually she'd be gone on her own mission, but knowing that he was appreciative filled the now reinstated soul reaper with warmth. She would do anything for him! Years, even months ago, that thought would have scared her, but this was Ichigo, and while she was a proud difficult woman, she loved him with everything she was.

During the time they spent together he'd shown her what a magnificent shigami he was, showed his true power, and more impressively, his restraint. He'd offered up his heart and convinced her to take it, and keep it safe. Though it took some time, she'd found herself doing the same.

Yoruichi wanted to ask her lover many things. She wanted to know about his stay in soul society, about any news as far as Aizen, how Soi and Shukku were. Ran was probably still on holiday, but it was possible that Ichigo could have seen her.

Once their meal was finished, Yoruichi quietly gathered their plates and headed for the kitchen. Dropping the dishes into the soapy water Yoruichi sighed, unable shrug off the foreboding that covered her like an unpleasant cloak. A frown creased her brow while pouty lips puckered in agitation. Something was wrong, she just knew it. Ichigo looked haunted, not just exhausted. She needed to know so she'd fix it. Make it better. After being gone so long, he was home now.

_Home_

Never before had that one word held such meaning for her. Not when she was wonder lust incarnate. That had always been her way. After her rather abrupt departure from a place that had once held any and all things important, she never stayed in where longer than a few years. Always leaving everything behind without so much as a nary thought, partners and friends were no exception. It was something about her current lover though, something that made her just want to…._stay._

The _**former **_exile gasped when a pair of hands slick with water and suds wrapped gently around hers. She hadn't even heard him move. Ichigo was improving all the time! After maneuvering the dinnerware from her hands, strong arms wrapped around her middle. Nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, Ichigo dropped small innocent kisses on the bare skin he found there.

Closing her eyes at his slow, seemingly chaste seduction Yoruichi's breath hitched as strong wet hands found their way under her shirt. That was the difference between them. While he made love to her carefully, languidly imprinting himself upon her, she lost herself to frenzied passion, taking him as if he'd slip away without moment's notice.

Pressing her further into the sink, Ichigo allowed her feel his desire as he ground his erection into her supple behind. He'd missed this while he was away. The solace her body could provide. Yes they were in constant danger, and Aizen was practically on their door step, but damn if she couldn't wipe his worry away with one touch.

Resisting the brutish urge to bend her over the sink (wondering how fun it would be to make her wash dishes while taking her from behind, a friendly challenge of Distraction) , Ichigo settled his palms over her most sensitive and favored places. She trembled when soaked fingers closed around her nipples, which instantly became erect from his attentions.

"Leave the dishes." He husked, giving her chocolate colored nipples a pronounced flick while thrusting his hips forward. He simply would not wait another moment as he turned her quickly and claimed her mouth desperately. With his lovers face in his hands, their kiss would not end until he was ready. The need for air broke them apart, and Ichigo found himself staring lovingly, longingly into her golden eyes.

"I need you."

"I've missed you."

"I love you."

The Shihounin princess smiled adoringly, she didn't however, return his words. Of course she felt the same, and had constantly proved it time and time again. But still…expressing and saying it were two completely different things. He didn't seem to mind her not saying _**it **_back, so why stress over words.

Palming her firm round ass, Ichigo lifted her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, as the love of her life carted her off toward the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering her slowly, his body eager for her, hungry for her, Ichigo's eyes captured his lover's. Sweeping the sodden locks of hair from her face he wondered if they would remain after all the blood and death. Would they even survive the year?

There was plenty to tell her. She needed to be informed of Aizens latest plans. He wanted to ask how everything had gone while he was away.

_He wanted to ask her to marry him…_

Thrusting completely into her silky tight, hot sheath Ichigo decided that anything besides the woman withering helpless between his strong body and the shower floor wasn't important enough to ruin the few rare peaceful moments between them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really didn't want to write anything citrusy and boy was it hard to keep my mind out of the gutter. I just wanted to write something sweet and fluffy. Though I am wholly unsatisfied with this, I hope you like my series of related and unrelated shots. **Distraction** will be explained in later chapters and it gonna heat next chapter too. Let me know what pairings you want!

Please read and review!

Chigirl


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach!

I only got two reviews and three alerts for the last chapter. I don't know how I feel about that…Oh well on with the show.

No Beta! Work with me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She can remember their beginning as if it were yesterday. When one had hundreds of years to draw from, a few years truly seemed like yesterday!

She'd known she shouldn't have started with him, but to Yoruichi, self denial was the oldest sin. A sin that hid well under cloaks like virtue and righteousness. Yoruichi never bought any of that bullshit! She wasn't Byakuya Kuchiki!

It was really quit unfortunate that it was some else who'd notice the change in direction of her attention. It was really very surprising that it had come from someone who would have normally encouraged her. Both were of the same stock, yet different back grounds.

"You really shouldn't with this one you know." They were walking along the sunny streets of Soul Society, and for the former exile, nothing in the world could feel better than the moment Yami-ji granted her full pardon. The two women chatted comfortably, like old times. "I've seen you staring at him."

At that Yoruichi dropped all pretences. There was no point since her one time running buddy knew her well enough. No, she couldn't deny that she had been watching him. Or what her intentions were.

"Now why exactly shouldn't I, Ran? You're hardly one to talk, after all." Yoruichi replied calmly as the two continued their stroll. She really didn't like the direction the once pleasant conversation was headed. It would force her to remember, and remembering only wrought guilt. "You've always been so supportive in the past, why the change of taste?"

"Not a change of taste, Yoruichi, a change of heart." At that comment, their walking ceased as they turned to face each other. The Shihounin heir looked over her long time friend, noting the small haunting changes about her. Rangiku had definitely matured over that past hundred years, but there was an air of sadness the orbited around her. "I now happen to think that toying with the innocent for sport is criminal. But you'd know all about criminal activity wouldn't you." Though she was very serious, Ran couldn't help teasing her friend or the smile that split her face at the end.

Giving the buxom death goddess a half hearted glare though Yoruichi couldn't help but to smile at the joke. And Ran was right of course. Her newest infatuation was innocent. So blissfully, painfully innocent, was it so wrong of her to want to change that?

At one time, there was nothing more soulfully satisfying than making men, strong beautiful men who fought and bleed and were noble and courageous crumble at her feet. Seeing them helpless with desire so powerful, that it coursed through their bodies like molten lust. Making them plead uselessly, only to crush their hopes.

Only two men in Yoruichi's life hadn't managed to succumb to her wiles. One was her mentor and first lover. A man well seasoned, who'd taught the once impressionable clan heir, only in her second year at the academy, everything she could possibly know about pleasure. What a magnificent tutor he was, as they'd spent hours, days training or making love, sometimes both. With him, Yoruichi never had to worry about knowledge being withheld. She had always been exceptional, he taught her how to be wondrous.

And as any mentor eventually does, he released his prized pupil once her lessons were over. Only she was not to ready for such, and denied the fact until not letting go was no longer an option. Love and sex where two very different things. Though both were powerful, and could be used as weapons. After that she'd pursued all her relationships with that in mind, until pleasure from sex, and breaking hearts were equally orgasmic.

Maybe because she'd never truly felt the weight of a broken heart. She'd healed from her own experience rather well. Some were not as lucky, however.

A frown instantly crossed her pretty face as the visage of Byakuya came to mind.

Maybe Ran was correct this time as she had no great urge to see Ichigo changed so drastically.

"I'll leave him be." Yoruichi replied almost solemnly, her head bowed, too caught up in her past to escape it now. Rangiku looked at the woman now trapped in her memories with remorse. They weren't normal women, never had been.

"It's for the best Yoruichi. Leave him to the Orhimes' and Rukias'. They're better suited for _**boys**_ like him." The goddess could find no fault in her companion's words and as the two commenced their walking she could only nod. And while she had never been a normal girl like the Rukias' and Inoues', girls that couldn't eat him a live soul and all, there was still one problem…

She really, really liked him.

The more she thought about her hopeless damnable crush, she'd decided that she didn't need anything innocent and new. She'd only break it.

And leave him alone she did. As the months rolled on and they'd faced countless dangers, Yoruichi silently kept her distance. What she had not anticipated however, was Ichigo watching her.

While staying at Shukaku's, word had been sent to living world about the Anncar. That's were Ichigo and the others, along with Ran and Toshiro found her. They'd discussed strategies and construction layouts. Each time she spoke, Yoruichi felt a pair of eyes burning into her.

Through dinner, a _human_ Yoruichi ate silently, only speaking when addressed and most certainly ignoring the armature soul reaper sitting directly across from her. He'd been the one staring at her the time, though she couldn't phantom why. He'd rarely paid her any attention in the past.

Inoue was in the middle of a joke, desperately vying Ichigo's attention when Yoruichi decided to retire for the night. She was quite tired and definitely in no mood for Orihime's mindless chattering, or Renji, Ichigo and Ganju alternately baiting each other. Yeah, she was feeling pretty grumpy about her surroundings, the threat and just life in general. She was a princess damn it! That entitled her to occasional brooding.

Bidding everyone good night, she ignored the curious eyes that continued to follow her every move. 'Maybe he's picking up on my stress.' The Shihounin thought and while she was practically asleep on her feet there was just too much tension in her to relax properly. Everything from her shoulders and back ached mercilessly. Since sex with the humans wasn't a possibility, Renji was with Rukia (Byakuya would just love another reason to call her a whore), and Ganju was just out of the question, she resigned herself to a long hot bath, which was indeed a poor substitute.

This was one of the many reasons Kisuke was invaluable to her. They could be intimate, and split ways without any hard feelings. Urahara had always made it a point of never truly getting too entrapped. While she had honestly fallen in love decades before they fled, he had always kept her at arms' length where romantic issues were involved. He had been the only one was willing to change for at the time, he and her _**mentor **_of course.

Slipping under the hot water, she tried to remember the last time she'd had sex. Five years, maybe seven or so. 'Not too sure, but I know it's been too damn long!'

After about twenty minutes, Yoruichi wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body and padded toward her room, weaving her long wet purple locks into a tight bun.

It still amazed her even now that she hadn't sensed him. The moon, full and high, illuminated her room giving everything a luminous glow. Even him, though his bright messy hair clashed with the serene light.

"Ichigo? Is there something wrong?" She had to admit he was the last person she'd expected to be in here. Rangiku or Shukaku maybe, but not the guy she'd been fantasizing about for months now.

He looked at her nervously for a moment. 'Must be the towel.' She thought with a small smile. True she'd teased him in the past, but had she warped the poor kid.

"I promise the towel will stay on, see!" She tucked the loose corner firmly just to prove her point.

"Well," He seemed so unsure standing there next to her window sill, it was hardly like Ichigo. "Yoriuchi…did you know Aizen?" Sitting on the bed, and just a bit taken back by the question, she answered him honestly, openly.

"I knew him, intimately in fact." She replied with a raised brow. Is that what he wanted to talk about? Was he afraid to fight Aizen? "I won't lie to you Ichigo, Aizen is one of the strongest soul reapers I have ever met and worked with, and I know he was holding back then. Is there a possibility that Aizen over throw Soul Society? Most definitely. Can you beat him at your current level, I don't think so.

He looked her appreciatively, knowing Yoruichi would be one of the few people who would be honest in all matters, despite his feelings and thoughts. He really needed to hear the truth regardless of how it made him feel and she had never insulted him by short changing him. Though he didn't always show it, Ichigo held the Shihounin with great esteem.

Walking over to the young man she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while giving him a reassuring smile. "You've always managed to surprise me in the past, Ichigo. I know you'll figure out how to beat him when the time comes but until then, you still need to train. Besides, I'll be with you every step of the way. I'd never let Aizen kill you."

He finally looked into her glimmering golden eyes, and returning her smile, Ichigo placed his hand on Yoruichi's.

"I'd never let you get killed either." She laughed at his words, not because they were ridiculous, but because they seemed so sincere.

"Don't worry about me!" She waved him off. "When you've lived as long as I have, dying isn't such a big deal." She'd lived a full life, and had no regrets. Not that she was ready to cash out, but in case it happened.

"But what if I don't want you to die? What if I want to protect you?" The look in his eyes intensified, warming her and their surroundings. Her breath caught in her throat. She knew that look, the one in his eyes, though she refused to see it for what it was. She would not encourage him.

"Ichigo…" Yoruichi tried to pull her hand away, create some distance, but his warm hand encased her smaller one. "You don't have to-"

"But I want to! I wanna protect you, Yoruichi. I want…"He looked quite uncertain at that moment, unsure of how to proceed. Ichigo's mouth opened then closed, as he quickly decided against speaking, only to lean forward and press his lips to hers instead. God, it was warm and moist and, with just a touch of inexperience. It was the sweetest kiss she'd ever received, and when it ended it left both parties wide eyed and breathless. "…you."

Now that was a surprise. Here she was trying her damnedest to be a good little girl, keeping her hands to herself, only to have the man she'd been lusting after put his on her. But a new question presented its self. Where would they go from here? She could tell he wanted to go further, but was at a loss on to.

Moving forward she tenderly wrapped her arms around Ichigo's middle, softly leaning her body into his. Allowing her body to relax she waited for his to follow suit. Leaning her head against Ichigo's shoulder, Yoruichi released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as he shakily returned her embrace.

"You're- you're the first person I've ever kissed." And in truth this was the first time he'd been held in such a manner. For all his popularity and good looks, Ichigo had never had a girl friend. Besides, his life had never been normal, and he couldn't phantom the idea of bringing another person into it. Not when a small part of him still believed he'd been the cause of his mother's death. Let's not forget about the spirits that constantly popped in and out at random. The poor boy had only successfully masturbated once.

"Would you like to kiss me again, Ichigo?" She lifted her head slowly, looking him in the eye as she waited for his signal. Once given, Yoruichi pressed her lips to his this time. There was a series of short sweet kisses, until the more experienced of the two, slyly slipped her tongue into the other's mouth. Patiently, she waited for him to accept the change, and was only a bit surprised when Ichigo brought his own appendage to meet hers.

It suddenly hit her! That was the key to men like Ichigo. Too forward, like she had been before, and it would scare him off, to subtle, like Inoue and he wouldn't get the message. He got the message loud and clear now, though! Oh yes, they were definitely on the same page. It's often difficult dealing with a lover with intimacy issues, but not impossible, and Yoruichi had nothing but time.

Pressing her body fully into his, she deepened their kiss as her animalistic desires pushed through, almost forgetting about her partner. Kissing a wet trail from his lips to his neck, Ichigo gasped as she lightly nibbled on the skin there. He suddenly had his hands on her shoulder, pushing her away from him, though not letting her go. They were moving way too fast!

"Yoruichi" He gasped, trying to get the air back into his lungs. "This is wrong! It's too fast-"

"It's wrong not to! If this" She said melting back into him easily, his length hard against her lower stomach. The dark skinned goddess caressed his cheek and body with hers. "Is what you really want." She whispered breathlessly into his ear. "Do you want this, Ichigo?"

His only response was to grasp her to him desperately and kiss her with every drop of experience he had. He wanted this! Ichigo had never wanted anything so badly in his life, and as his haori dropped to the floor he decided then that he would have her.

Yoruichi smoothly stepped away from him and made way to the center of the room. To the bed. After turning to face her soon to be lover, she teasingly let the towel fall to the floor, revealing all of her silky chocolate skin to him. She allowed him to feast on the sight before lying back on the white silk sheets. Bending her knees upward and spreading her legs invitingly, the dark skinned goddess beckoned him with her silent call.

And how could he refuse with such a sight laid before him. It would be easier to deny his next breath. As he fell upon her, his lips greedily devouring hers, Ichigo gasped when a warm hand closed firmly around his throbbing erection. Raising himself above her, he nearly collapsed when the tip of his cock slipped between her hot, sopping slit.

She'd always known he would be impressive. Long, thick, with just the slightest curve. Ichigo had a dick t to set examples and expectations by. Normally she wouldn't skip out on foreplay, but she didn't want to scare him, and honestly, she was quite anxious.

"Oh my god!" He whispered passionately. Nothing in the world could feel like this, and she ran his tip slowly along her slit, chills racked his body as it tensed on its own accord.

She was trembling now, so eager for him that it caused her to quake. Positing him right at her center, Yoruichi leaned for to touch her lips to his. "Are you ready?" She asked, her whole body quivering.

'No regrets.'

An electric current passed through his body as the head of his dick sank into her. Using shallow thrust to work his way into her hot tight canal as she guided, Ichigo took great delight of her loud moans barely paying any heed to his. His savage grunts were almost as loud her deep moaning, but at the moment neither cared. He gave one hard thrust causing spikes of pleasure to course through their bodies, making them cry out louder than before.

Yoruichi wrapped her long legs around him, using them to guide his thrust. She could feel every curve of him. Every vein and pulse, and it made her wetter than she could ever remember. She could tell he was close now, fighting tooth and nail to hold himself back. The kid put up a decent fight, but it was inevitable. Pulling him to her she kissed him deeply.

"Don't fight it, Ichigo. Let go." Crashing his lips to hers, and with one hard thrust that's just what he did.

"AH…ah, Yoruichi!" He trembled bodily, strung tight, gasping and clutching her to him as spurts of hot cum shot from his tip into her. Nothing could ever feel the same again, and when the armature soul reaper locked his gaze with the only lover he'd ever known, he realized that it was fine with him. But there was a problem, she had given him what he could only describe as the most profound moment of his life, and he hadn't even returned the favor. And what was more embarrassing; he didn't even know how to return the favor! How could he hope to keep a goddess when he couldn't please a woman?

"I'm sorry." He whispered, feelings of inadequacy returning tenfold. She wouldn't want him after this. He was sure of it.

Yoruichi could feel the shame rolling off him in waves. In truth, she hadn't expected him to last long as it was only his first time. But knowing Ichigo, he couldn't stand to fail at anything. They were hardly done and by the time she was finished, they'd both be satisfied, relaxed, and barely able to walk.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, that was a wonderful first round!"

"First round, huh?" Ichigo asked with a small smirk. He could feel himself growing hard already.

"Um hm. I'm not done with you yet." Yoruichi quickly rolled them over so that she was on top. Quickly releasing her long tresses, she shook her hair free as it trailed down her back and shoulders. Ichigo was hard again so she wouldn't have to work too hard, not that she minded a little hard work when the payout was so obviously worth it.

Setting the pace of their _love making_ she moved her body long into the night, making them both ache with desire long before release came.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Shihounin heir leaned her head against the cool window sill. It was still a few hours before dawn, and though she was exhausted, she couldn't sleep. Looking at her lover's reflection in the glass, he didn't seem to have her slight bout of insomnia. Yoruichi pulled the silk robe she'd donned closer as an early morning chill made her shudder. Managing her sweaty tangled hair back into its signature ponytail, she took a moment to marvel at her own stupidity.

'What is everyone going to think?' What's Ran gonna say?'

It was easy to say no regrets in the heat of passion.

She closed her eyes and wished for the sun to rise, so she could forget last night and her incredibly moronic actions. Byakuya was right. She really was a selfish whore.

"Shihounin." Ichigo was propped up on his elbows looking at her with a goofy smile. It looked sexy, and sweet, and just too damned charming. She had to end it now, before things went too far. "Yoruichi. It's still pretty early. Come back to bed." The smile slipped from his face minutely as she stared at him impassively.

Only Yoruichi could do that. Make one look say a thousand words and nothing at all simultaneously.

He looked so open and innocent at the moment, and as she strengthened her resolve to break all ties with this young incredible boy, she remembered why she had to let him go.

'I don't want you to hate me, Ichigo. I don't want you to hate me when I give you up.'

Why did she have to give him up? Why did she have to instantly damn any idea of them?

"Yoruichi." She looked at him again. The expression he wore was both worried and anxious.

What to do?

Letting the silk robe fall silently to the floor, Yoruichi walked over to her new lover, and he raised the covers invitingly. She slipped into his embrace as easily as she did under the sheets. Yoruichi sighed as Ichigo kissed her neck then forehead, tucking her closer to his body.

It was then that she decided to at least try. Even if it didn't work out, at least she could say she'd tried with this one.

_That was two years ago…. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Please read and REVIEW! I need feed back. What should the other pairings be? Sorry about the joke!_

_Thank you Arcangel, Koryu and Metal chick for your reviews and favorites, and thanks for the C2 action!_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach.

I really need a Beta. You are warned!

She doubted that there was anything she could take to neutralize her throbbing headache. She should have run like hell when Juushiro asked her to lend a hand with the Aizen situation. Had she known it would take years, she would have told him to go straight to hell. Of course the moment she'd step foot into Soul Society, she should have known it would bring nothing but drama to her trouble free life.

Trouble in the form of an orange haired Royoka with a big ego and an even bigger heart. Yoruichi smiled at the thought of her lover. No one should have to be away from their heart's desire for months at a time. It was almost criminal, detangling from the warm limbs that had been wrapped securely around her, leaving their bed before dawn, and what was worst, having her shower interrupted by her horny bed mate. He made leaving just that much harder. It was exhilarating, going from the chaser to the _chasee_.

She was exhausted, hungry, and a hot bath with scented oils was her only thought. Reaching out her senses, she didn't feel Ichigo's reitsu or any other spiritual pressure for that matter. Yoruichi really wished for him to be home. She guessed she should be celebrating, it wasn't everyday that one made captain…twice. The 9th needed a captain since the previous was now one of the turncoats she'd been ordered to hunt down. Though the order/ personal favor had been requested directly from the captain-general, Juushiro's smile had been so telling that she had no doubt who'd orchestrated the whole ordeal. But still it was Yaama-ji that asked and the former Shihouin heir never could resist the old man. Especially since it seemed he had forgiven her.

Her reinstatement caused a deafening uproar which hadn't been expected, most calling her a traitor, and deserter. The challenges were as numerous as the number of shinigami in her unit who threatened to resign. Her lieutenant was among the masses. Many had thought it only fair the Shuhei take over as he was already second in command when Kaname fled. It was only right that he should succeed. She'd gone to the old man but he did offer any help, she had to snuff out insubordination on her own.

Then came that challenge, and Yoruichi had to threaten bodily harm to any who leaked a word of it to Ichigo, for if said Royoka turned ally had found out, he would have cheerfully cut every other person in half for giving his girlfriend grief. And really, she had enough shit to deal with without her Ichigo going hollow on Shuhei's ass. The Goddess could handle her own lieutenant.

They had confronted her collectively with Hisagi at the head, as their champion. In no uncertain terms, the 9th division as a whole stated that they wouldn't allow some old, weak, traitor, coward, bitch to take over their division. And to that the former outlaw responded in a crystal clear voice filled with malice and contained fury.

"Just who in the fuck are you calling old?" And so she challenged them all. An entire division against one. Zanpakuto's against a pair of bare hands. Simultaneously, she dared them all to come at her.

Hisagi, who was the first to move, was out before his sword made it from the sheath. The whole bout lasted all but two minutes as that was the amount of time it took to down any resistance. After everyone present received a thorough pounding, the new captained roused her second in command, and beat his ass some more. If she had hoped that would quiet complaints, Yoruichi was sorely mistaken. Now she was nothing more than a violent thug who'd crushed her whole squad and rearranged their lieutenant's pretty face without permission. Everyone made it sound as if she came in whooped every body's ass then left. And if that wasn't enough, having to listen to Retsu shriek about the over flow at fourth head quarters had her itching to return to the living world thus breaking her arrangement with Yaami-ji. That old sly bastard knew the hell she'd endure, yet refused to lift a finger to quail the gossip. Really, some of the things that were said made Kenpachi look like a freaking Buddhist pacifist in comparison. But she had indeed proven her strength at least that was a start. And just when it seemed the new captain finally made some leeway, the Shihouin clan decided to start in.

After everyone in her unit were healed, or at least mobile in one way or another, the captain-general called a meeting that was mandatory for all captains and subordinates, only the gate guardians were exempt. With Yamamtto's permission she addressed the masses in the court yard. The captains stood shoulder to shoulder behind the old general, while their seconds stood front and center of the units. After smiling sweetly at her worse for wear unit, she thought it best to start her meeting.

"For those who don't remember or haven't heard of me (yeah right), I am Shihouin Yoruichi." She gave a slight bow while grinning pleasantly. "Former commander of the military, and recently I have been granted captainship over the esteemed 9th division." She gestured grandly to the bandaged group on her left. "Since I have assumed my new role, there are a few among you whose behavior have been unbefitting of officers and shinigami. I don't need to remind you that insubordination not only reflects poorly on you, but your captain as well." She paced before them calmly.

"Appearances, that's neither here nor there, however the reason for calling this meeting is to inform you that these actions will cease starting this moment. I will not be disrespected, or ignored, or demeaned a second longer." Yoruichi's tone turned deathly silent as her voice and demeanor lost all warmth.

"This is your first and final warning, if I receive a memo so much as a second later than requested, you'll take a much needed detour to fourth before I return you to your captain.

An immediate corrective action will be completed and hand delivered to the Captain General by yours truly. I don't need to explain that any shinigami lower than the rank of lieutenant can only receive three throughout his or her entire career, before being dishonorably discharged from service." At the crowd's horrified expressions, Yoruichi remembered that this wasn't the direction to go.

"Oh come on guys! We don't have to love each other, just be courteous and respectful. Failing to do so will certainly lead to: incarnation, the loss of your position, zanpakuto, and soul chain. So are a few harsh feeling really worth all that?

Really, I think we all can get along just grandly. If you have any questions, please feel free to come to me. My door is always open for all discussion. Are there any objections?" Yoruichi allowed her voice to harden just a fraction. "My Captain-General? Good Captains? No, well then you are all dismissed with the exception of_** my**_ division." It was time to pour salt on the wound. What! She deserved to be a little petty sometimes. "Those of you unable to stand will sort and color code mission reports and division expenses since the 9th started. All others have been volunteered to assist our fellow units with their housekeeping for the next two weeks. That is after our own division is rendered spotless of course. Any comments? Good, get started please." There wasn't so much as a mummer of protest as her squad left the arena.

'That went well' she thought while watching the last of them exit. With the thought thanking Yaama-ji, she turned to face the old captain only to nearly avoid having an outright heart attack as she met golden eyes identical to her own. She completely missed Yammatto's amused smirk. Oh how was she gonna escape now? A wave of old shame washed through her with the force of a tsunami, and Yoruichi dropped her gaze to the floor. Looking up suddenly, she grinned like a maniac, feeling like Kisuke for a moment.

"Hi Dad!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Home

In the recent months, that word had never failed to send a pang of crippling longing through her entire being. That and the color orange. After shuffling around her keys to find the right one, she quickly unlocked the door, tossing her heavy bags and packages over her shoulder. She should have known it would be trouble when her father showed up at that meeting.

'Fuckity fuck fuck fuck' Youruichi thought. Out loud. As her father stiff golden gaze froze her to the spot in which she stood. Visiting the compound had been the most uncomfortable, degrading experience of her life. The nobles racked her over with a fine tooth comb, criticizing everything from her slouching, _man-ish_ demeanor, to every chipped nail and barely visible split ends. Her captain's cloak had sent her mother into a thirty minute tirade that left her ears bleeding. Hence the twelve kimonos, matching slippers and obi included.

'Along with jewelry, and hair combs, and hair trinkets, and gloves, and one never knows when they'll need a veil. And oh dear, those are not proper under garments. The hardly cover anything and your entire backside is exposed. What are you sleeping in? You really do need to proper sleeping gowns and robes. Do you have any Shihouin effects in your flat? It is you duty to display your heritage for all who visits.'

By the time it was all over, Yoruichi's entire wardrobe had been refitted, she had a suit case full of makeup, and a Shihouin effect to cover or display on every wall or corner of their apartment. Their apartment.

She hadn't mentioned Ichigo once during her entire stay, and while the hospitality of the Shihouin house was great, it didn't come without a price.

Quickly walking through the door, she tossed the packages to the floor with just a bit of resentment. Securing the last lock, she nearly jumped out of her skin when a deep voice called her attention.

"Good evening Captain." She turned quickly, coming face to face with her smirking and clearly amused housemate. His smirk turned into a full grin when he realized that he'd scared the living hell out of her. Either he was really good Ichigo thought, or she was really distracted. Once she gained control over her heart beat, she took in his an appearance then nearly gave herself another coronary. Dressed in a pair of black silk lounge pants and nothing more, she unsuccessfully tried to will her eyes away from his chiseled chest. Taking in every hard line of his muscled torso, recognizing all the similarities from before she left, but there was something more. Her lover looked manlier, more bulky with muscle. Nearly rubbing her thighs together with anticipation, Yoruichi quickly her moved eyes to his face. He stared back at her with those warm cinnamon orbs; there was no doubt what was running through his mind. Ichigo's eyes roved over her entire form, she could feel them. Unconsciously, he licked his lips slightly biting his sensually plump lower one. She had to think fast because she knew that look, the one that without a doubt said 'undress NOW'. After fighting down the fist sized lump in her throat, she inclined her head, returning his greeting politely.

"Good evening to you. You look…(_**ravishing, delicious, sexy, fucktastic**_) "Well." He responded in kind, both wondering all the while why a cloud of discomfort lingered between them. It seemed to be more or less coming from his lover as Ichigo himself, couldn't hardly wait to fill his hands and mouth with her. Looking away from him, she cursed the thought of her duties not only to Soul Society, but to the Shihouin clan. Life would be changing for them very soon.

"Five months…I expected you back a week ago." Looking at her turned face he frowned while trying to decipher her mood. They had been away from each other for far too long, Yoruichi should have been literally ripping their clothes off the moment she walked through the door. Deciding that there was too much space between them, Ichigo slowly made his way to her.

"Didn't you get my missive? I had It hand delivered by messenger." Ichigo locked his eyes with hers, and Yoruichi couldn't find the strength to look away, she couldn't even if she wanted to. Why did this have to be so hard? She just wanted to fall into his arms and lose herself, forget about Aizen and her family and Soul Society. Instead of standing there acting cold and distant to the only person she felt no annoyance towards.

"Ink on a piece of paper is a poor substitute Captain Shihouin. You're gonna have to do a lot better than that." Laughing at his semi- serious comment, Youruichi's eyes widened when he shunpoed, now standing directly in front of her. He reached out to stroke the soft skin of her cheek. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" Closing her eyes at his silky touch, her breathing hitch as her lover lowered his hand.

"Not as much as I've missed you, love." His thumb caressed her neck briefly before his mouth joined in, planting kisses and sucking on the delicate flesh. Yoruichi moaned deeply, her hands greedy for anything in reach. Pinning her against the door, Ichigo's mouth moved lower to her chest, kissing the swell of her breast hungrily. Wanting to but not daring to rip her custom made uniform, his hands unclasped the small hooks at the neck of her. Of course Yoruichi had to have another uniform commissioned since Soi Fong had decided to adopt her previous style. It was black and white of course and the top was similar to the old design. Her chest being larger than before, she didn't look Rangiku, but the deep v-neck showed off her perfect cleavage and left her back uncovered. With her deep dislike for clothing in mind the _**skirt **_of her uniform came just beneath her upper thigh, though in all fairness she did were a pair of black skin tight boy shorts underneath. The bracing on her legs were the same as well as the specially enhanced shoes especially designed for the fastest being in the world, spirit or living.

Her captain's cloak, when she decided to wear it was designed to look like Ichigo's, it looked almost like a business jack that came just at her calves, the only difference being that hers was white with the 9th division insignia. In short her uniform was even more eye catching than the one she'd worn a hundred years ago.

Ichigo took a moment to admire her luscious breast before plunging an erect nipple into his mouth. The woman in his grasp whimpered, as he slightly nibbled on her aching bud. Arching into his mouth, Yourchi grasped his hair holding her lover's head in place. Her underwear and shorts drenched with her feminine juice, the only thought was to have him inside her, and now. Wanting his mouth, she yanked his head away to cease the worship of her breast, and devoured his mouth with her own.

With his patience nearly spent, Ichigo grasped the backs of her bare thighs hoisting her up until his hardness met her center, their bodies grinding into each other as his rigid cock threatened to pierce the clothing.

"I'm gonna eat you." Ichigo's voice was harsh and hot against her ear, and Yoruichi could only nod while wrapping her arms about his neck, trying desperately to feel more of his hardness. "I'm gonna make you cum until you can't take anymore. You'll be begging me for mercy." Moving further into their flat, Ichigo cleared everything from their dining room table and deposited his precious bundle on the dark wood surface. Moaning from a particularly hard thrust of his hips and brazen words the goddess of flash rained kisses over every inch of his face and chest, gripping his bare muscled backside underneath the silk fabric of his pants.

Mindless with lust, the human soul reaper pulled clothes, underwear and shorts down the length of her body in one swift motion, then pushed her back against the cool surface of the polished wood. Forcefully parting her legs he jerked her bottom until the part he most wanted access to was at the table's edge. Tossing those long chocolaty perfect legs over his shoulders Ichigo move in swiftly. If she'd thought he'd immediately strike she was sorely mistaken. He took his time, slowly kissing her inner thighs, breathing in the intoxicating sent of her arousal. Ichigo could only smirk at her irate growl.

"You great fucking tease!" Yoruichi seethed through clenched teeth, so helpless with her desire for him that begging actually seemed an option. His cocky smirk made her huff indignantly.

"I learned from the best, _**love." **_ Her angry reply fell from her lips as Ichigo trailed his tongue slowly from her sopping slit to her clit.

"Oh my God!" Yoruichi half shouted, trembling bodily, hands gripping her hair and anything in reach. The years that they'd spent together and everything he'd learned displayed at that moment as he licked her cunt so lavishly that not screaming wasn't an option. Dear God she was close already!

"Oh please Ichigo let me cum!" She whispered desperately, near tears from such mind altering pleasure. And it was that utterance that proved to be his undoing as he pushed himself away from her heat. Standing, Ichigo gave a frustrated shout while struggling angrily with the ties of his pants. Freeing his cock, the red head fisted his incredible length while moaning.

"Ichi-"

"I'm sorry baby. I promise I'll eat you for an hour later but I'm gonna explode if I don't get inside you now!" Youruichi's mouth literally began to water as the hot tip of manhood his nudged her opening. His body was burning with lust, so much that it made him feverish. Her own body had to be in a similar state, she could think of nothing but him the whole time she was away. Waking in the middle of the night, hoping to cuddle into his hard body only to find that she was alone.

With a trembling hand, Ichigo grasped her hip. Instead of plunging into her quickly like she had hoped he slowly pulled her towards him, impaling her minutely. He wanted to take his time, though they both were so impatient.

"I wanna enjoy this." Completely sheath within her heat now, his body shuddered completely. Ichigo couldn't contain his growls, she felt so wonderful. "Oh god!"

With slow deep movements, it felt as if the tightness of her cunt refused to release him. With both hands on her hips, and past the point of self control he began to pound her against his waiting member, completely unable to keep his movement slow. He had waited far too long for this; he would not be denied such pleasure a moment longer.

His strokes were long and deep, and nearly enough to drive her insane. When her orgasm crept upon her, every muscle in her body clenched. She couldn't move she could barely breathe. She screamed for their entire complex to hear, riding on the cusps of passion. Ichigo's movements came to a halt and just when Yoruichi thought she would get a slight reprieve, like the true sexual sadist that he could be her lover slammed his hips to hers again. A shocked yell ripped from her throat as unearthly pleasure exploded throughout her body and she came again. Hot tears leaked from her eyes while silently praising and damning her love for her state.

Releasing her hips and leaning forward, his body covered hers, grinding fiercely into her now. Ichigo's body was tightening now but he couldn't relinquish full control. He had to hold the hollow back, keep it at bay. Body straining and held back. Her lover was fighting down his spiritual pressure, she could tell.

"I'm not afraid of it Ichigo." His thrusts were hard and relentless now. "I want you to." He stopped looking deeply into her eyes, checking for any uncertainty. He found none.

"Why'd you-"

"Tell me you love me Yoruichi." He was trembling with emotion. Looking away she could no longer met his eyes. With her legs still hooked around his hips, him still hard within her, Yoruichi had never been more afraid. She given him her body, time, and devotion, why did he need her to say that?

"I" She shook her head. She'd only uttered those one words to one person, and said person discarded her without a second thought, leaving her young heart bleeding and broken. Like hell that would happen again! Not for anyone! "Ichigo I can't-"

"I tell you constantly how I fell!" He closed his eyes, angry at himself for needing this. "Please, just this once. I swear I'll never ask again." He rested his head on her chest as she wrapped her arms about him.

'Please don't regret this.'

"I love you Ichigo. I swear to God I love you." She whispered then received his desperate kiss a moment later. Grasping her shoulders, he moved recklessly, his manhood plundering cunt while tongue similarly treated her mouth. His spiritual pressure exploded around them as raw emotion bodily pleasure coursed through the lovers, flooding their living space. Eyes the color icy skies, Ichigo moans were equally hoarse as they were loud. I maddening heat burned a path from his testicles, as they tightened almost painfully, to the tip of his cock. With her inner muscles fluttering wildly and her heat slick with juices, he knew she was close to.

"Come with me." He said tearing his mouth away from hers. As soon as he said it, their bodies claimed it. Almost too soon his white hot jism gushed forward, his roar almost deafening. Yoruichi clawed his back viciously as her walls clenched around her lover's intruding member. Her voice had long been depleted, but that didn't stop the silent scream that tore from her throat.

With his upper half rested on her top, legs threatening to give way, Ichigo rained kissed over her chest, neck and face. With a dazed smile, he asked what was on her mind.

"A nice long bath, honestly." He smiled again. Yeah, he could arrange that.

In truth they were both thinking it. After such a mind blowing, life changing sexual encounter, how could there possibly be more?

At the moment Yoruichi really didn't care as she continued to impale herself on Ichigo's impressive length. The water splashed around them spilling over onto the floor and he stared at her blissful face as she rode him recklessly. A chocolate covered nipple lightly brushed his nose and Ichigo found the temptation too great. Taking the hardened peak into his mouth, he suckled her gently while his hand teased the other. Needing more friction, he grasped her hips though continued to lap at her breast.

"AHH..Ichigo! It's so good!" Her hands gripping his shoulders, Yoruichi couldn't stop if she wanted to. Her orgasm rushed forward again causing her to scream out her pleasure. There were gonna be some very envious neighbors, and maybe a few complaints to the landlord the next day. His completion was just as fierce if not quite as noisy. With her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight embrace, they shut their eyes while steadying their heartbeats, and enjoying the closeness. After what seemed like hours, she finally moved from her straddling position and situated herself between his legs with a relaxed sigh. What a wonderful night!

"You never did tell me" Ichigo asked after some time. He was washing her body gently with a sponge. "What held you up?" Damn why did he have to ask that now?

"Just business."

"What business?" She sighed dejectedly.

"Clan business." He stopped washing her.

"You spoke with your father?" She nodded. "And your clan?" Another nod. "What did they say?"

"Can we do this later? I just want to relax with you tonight, Okay?" It was his turn to nod though he had a very bad feeling. She was hiding something. How would it effect his surprise was yet to be seen. "The water is getting cold, let's wash and get out." After a quick wash, Ichigo dried his lady, then himself. Donning a silk lavender robe, her favorite, she weaved wet purple locks into bun a tight that sat atop of her head. Trading pleasant conversation with her lover, she offered to help him dry the floor.

"Why don't you wait for me in the bedroom? I can take care of this then we can order some take out." She consented, completely missing his smiling face after she'd turned away. Walking into her bedroom, she noticed a small black satin pillow in middle of their immaculately made bed. Her heart sank upon catching sight of a small velvet box. With a trembling hand she reached for it. Yoruichi's whole being was taught with anticipation though she did not fumble when opening the box.

It was so beautiful that she nearly cried. A modest diamond set in yellow gold. As heir to one of the most prestigious clans in all Seriety, she was use to having finer, but this ring would be cherished far above any of those past pointless trinkets. It was the sentiment, and the fact that Ichigo thought enough of her to give her his mother's ring touched her in ways she didn't know possible. The floor boards creaked behind her and Yoruichi whipped around to see Ichigo staring at her from the door way. In his black terry clothed robe, damp hair falling into his eyes, he looked at her expectantly. She stood there breathing harshly as he slowly made his way to her.

Using both hands, he gently slid the box from her shaking ones. Dropping down to one knee, the human presented his intentions in traditional fashion. Neither needed words at that moment, their bond spoke for them.

Yes, her eyes and heart said as she looked into warm cinnamon orbs. A dry sob escaped and her eyes filled.

'Yes! Oh God yes Ichigo!'

Moving forward, Yoruichi took his face within her hands, placing a gentle, lingering kiss on his forehead. Rising, she slowly let her hands fall away from him then walked out of the room, his mother's ring and their future still in his hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AAAHHHH!!!! Don't kill me!

Thank You Metal Chick, you encouraged me to finish this.


End file.
